


Nothing, Nowhere

by seventrials



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunter Minecraft AU, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minecraft, Ya Die Ya Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventrials/pseuds/seventrials
Summary: When you die, you're dead. There's no coming back.But nobody likes to think about that. Especially not these guys.It was so easy to forget they weren't immortal. After all, they survived so much stupid shit they did. So many stunts gone wrong, battles with mobs, fall damage... They never thought about what they'd do when someone actually died.And now they have to.





	Nothing, Nowhere

Lindsay had gone slowly, suffering, in pain. She was the first to go, lost to a zombie. There were pieces of her flesh clearly torn from her neck and shoulder, but they had recovered most of her. They put her to rest under the tree she had planted, and named it Tree of Wife. She would have found that funny.

Gavin had gone quickly, loudly, betrayed by a friend. He was dead before he hit the ground. Ryan had insisted he never meant to kill him- “He wasn't supposed to DIE, it's not my fault.”

It's numbing to bury both your partners in such a short time.

Hed barely had time to process Lindsay and Gavin’s deaths when his earpiece was filled with sounds of Alfredo screaming and then an explosion. He didn't have to wait long for confirmation on that one. It's hard to survive a creeper, but very easy to confirm if it kills someone. There wasn't much of him left- Most of his left half had been blown up.

Michael didn't sleep well that night.

Jack went quietly, but quickly. All they heard on the comms was him say “Oh god,” followed by an explosion, though it didn't appear to be the creeper that killed him. He had survived the explosion only to die from the fall after it. It wasn't as messy as Alfredo’s death had been- He'd only caught the tail end of it. 

Michael hadn't been around when it happened, but the way Trevor had reacted told him most of what he needed to know. Jeremy found him trying to drown in the river, and led him out of the woods, back to home.

Geoff died to a zombie, not even one of the big ones, it was just a kid. But it was fast, and Geoff was panicked. 

Michael couldn't bear to watch the burial. He went into the woods again, saying he was going to get supplies.

Ryan went from karma, murdered the same way he killed Gavin. Jeremy had gone after him, fueled by grief and hatred. 

“ **_It wasn't his time, Ryan!_ ** ”

Michael let himself get lost in the woods. He didn't care anymore. His wife was dead, his husband murdered, his best friend was on a murderous rampage, and almost everyone he loved was dead. It wasn't supposed to be this way. It wasn't supposed to end so badly. They had all had so many plans… 

He couldn't stop the tears. The emotions burst from him suddenly, loudly, in one choked up outburst.

“ _ JUST STO _ **_P KILLING EVERYONE!!_ ** ”

He could hear Jeremy going after Trevor now. From their conversation he had gathered they'd built up, going as high as they could. 

Trevor and Jeremy… They went from falling. Michael heard them say their goodbyes. He heard the crunch of bone from their mics as they hit the ground. There was no screaming, only painful silence before they hit the ground.

He started running. He didn't look back. There was no point in going back home, even if wasn't hopelessly lost. Everyone was dead, and he was next. If he didn't kill himself first the forest would.

That was what he thought, at least.

He didn't know how long he wandered, but apparently he had circled back and found the path home. He could see the towers Jeremy and Trevor built all the way from the tree tops. With that in mind, he reluctantly began the trek home, talking to himself the whole way, reminiscing about his dead friends.

His heart ached as he came across the clearing where they had made their home. Looking around, he recalled events from before the chaos.

He remembered Gavin running all over the place, yelling for him to come look at whatever ridiculous thing he'd done this time. It was weird not hearing the familiar, shrill British voice yelling for him, calling him “boi,” and “Micoo.” 

He walked over to Jack’s farms next, running a hand over the wood surrounding them. He let out a short laugh as he remembered Alfredo jumping on the plots as Jack scolded him. He shook his head at the all caps signs that said “NO JUMPING!!” He could almost hear it in Jack's voice.

He stopped outside the house, snorting at the broken cactus archway. He looked up at the sign on the doorway and sighed.

“Happy house huh. Not anymore.”

He shakes his head, and pushes the door open, continuing through the hallway of double doors that one of the guys had insisted on building. He take a sharp intake of breath when he enters the bedroom. Nine beds, all close together. Chests at the back of the room for storage. He hadn't seen all this since Geoff died.

Michael stopped in front of the beds, looking at Gavin’s journal, reading through it. This was all he had left of Gavin. All he had left of his boi. He sniffs, wiping the tears from his eyes, and sticks the journal in his inventory. He throws some useless junk out as he does, wondering when the fuck he got chainmail pants. He paced around the room for a while, ranting yo himself, and when he started to leave, it was night. He decided to spend one last night in the old house. He collapsed on one of the beds, crashing almost instantly. He didn't realized how tired he was…

◇◇◇◇

He wakes up mid calling out to someone. The words fall short, and he lets out a defeated whine as the crushing pain of reality hit him.

“It was just a dream…”

He dreamt they were still alive.

…

He had to get out of this place.


End file.
